Beauty in the Predictable
by storyteller362
Summary: Their relationship might have been predictable, but Charlotte Johansan and Byron Pike aren't known for the dramatics anyway. This is just a slice of their life they have together.
1. Charlotte

**Author's Note: I'm kind of nervous that nobody is going to read this, so please give me a clue or a hint. I don't know how people feel about this pair but I think it's cute and fun to write. I have a reunion BSC fic next for fanfiction and then one side story that will probably be published on my Archive of Our Site. So just enjoy!**

* * *

Charlotte Johansen knew everything the library and loved it. From the smell of the new pages to the old microfilms in the genealogy department. So, getting a job at the library even just as a page was a dream come true. Except for that infernal door that was near the medical books that lead up to office areas. Where you needed a library science degree to truly do that kind of work. Which was about another two years for her.

Sighing she slide down the wall with her back pressed against it. The medical texts stared back at her as if taunting her.

"Hi Charlotte," said a voice from a table nearby.

Looking up she could see Byron Pike sitting there and waved to her. She waved back and glanced at the door again hoping for just a glimpse of what they were doing in there. Sighing she rested her head against her knees. That was until she felt someone poke her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Byron before sitting down next to her. "You look kind of depressed."

"Yea I'm fine," said Charlotte after a minute feeling the heat rise to her cheeks at the closeness between them. It was kind of nice and he felt warm as he brushed up against her. Smiling softly at him her arm brushed up against him. "Just lamenting about work and stuff."

He just nodded sympathetically his blue eyes kinder in this light.

"I get that," he said the quiet enveloping them before adding, "Hey aren't you graduating soon? That's exciting, I know I was excited when I got med school done."

"I'll have my undergrad done soon but I still have grad school, but thanks it's nice the bulk is done. How have you been?" she asked leaning back. "I haven't really heard from you guys since last summer. Back when Vanessa came back home. When we had her goodbye party."

Sadness panged in her remembering that Vanessa had went to school in Tennessee of all places. When a good scholarship came though she couldn't really pass it up. Now Vanessa had a full-time job at some music label, rarely seeing her friends and family.

"We miss her," said Byron biting his bottom lip. "Hey why don't we go and get an ice cream? My treat, it'll be a chance to catch up, get to know each other better, talk about Vanessa if you want…"

His voice trailed off a little flustered himself. A flutter in her stomach made her smile just a bit brighter. She had never really gotten to know Byron very well outside of being her friends brother. Part of her really wanted to since he was the one to hug her when the taillights were finally out of sight.

"Sounds like a date," she said teasingly but batted her dark eyelashes up at him hopefully biting her bottom lip. Curse that shyness that never seemed to go away.

"Sounds like a date," he said echoing her grinning before taking her hand to help her up. There was sparks there and she could feel it.

The date goes well despite spending most of the time just talking. Byron tells her about his residency at the new pediatrician's office, the one that isn't attached to the hospital. Charlotte tells him about the going ons as the library, how much she liked helping the kids with the summer reading program. When things turn deeper she finds herself not as shy as she was talking with Becca or Vanessa. The sundae they wind up sharing melts a little before they start eating it.

Forget grad school and the library, that would come up next. They had a second date to plan.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

Red trimmed the blinds on the window of the sun outside. She shifted in his bed feeling the coolness of his dark sheets against her pale skin. Clothes scattered across the floor.

One date had turned into two and then three until Charlotte lost count until the year had passed. Part of her wondered if their relationship was too good to be true. Sure, there was fights but nothing dramatic like slamming doors and squealing tires of their cars.

The smell of cinnamon floating through the air made her stir against his chest.

"We should probably get going," said Byron after a minute rubbing her shoulders. "I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Five more minutes."

"They're your parents though and I want them to like me."

"They already like you."

"I mean as a boyfriend. Plus, you said your mom makes great food, I hope that she made extra."

Charlotte smiled into his chest hearing the words boyfriend. They would love him more then her last boyfriend. Biting her lip, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock. Their fun in the middle of the day romp had to end eventually.

"Fine."

He got out of the bed first leaving her to watch him. Byron wasn't buff or looked like a male model. That didn't matter because he had this cute somewhat floppy hair. Light hair trailing down his chest and the way he touched her last night.

Then they were off once they were ready. He wears new jeans that she had bought him, the ones that make his butt look good. Charlotte had on her second favorite dress that she had left at his apartment for the house.

That's when she knows that he might be too good for her. Byron brings a homemade apple pie with extra cinnamon for her mom, because she told him that was her favorite. There's ice cream in a cooler with root beer because her dad likes it.

Once they're finally there he shakes her father's hand. He hugs her mom before getting to know him over a bottle of Biltmore wine, chicken and dumplings, some radio station in the back, and of course the dessert. Byron takes her hand and laughs along at a bad joke and squeezes.

Charlotte sees him fidget here and there. He's not completely relaxed and at this point in the night he's tired but still laughs at something her dad said. She grins more to herself that he's not as perfect as she liked to think. Squeezing his hand back she makes an excuse to leave so they could have time together before sleeping. Everything was great right now and she didn't want to ruin the momentum.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

They get a house while engaged and it's all because of Rioko Kishi. Apparently, she and her husband were going to move to small townhouse near the community pool. Charlotte feels her heart thumping in her chest thinking of the money they're saving for a house and their family. It was big with five rooms, two-point five bath, hardwood floors and a bay window. All that was missing was the white picket fence.

"I still can't believe it," said Byron looking around the house while Mrs. and Mr. Kishi are in another room letting them talk about it.

"Well ever since I got my promotion to the new children's department head at the new library branch," she said still flustered at the title before adding in a small voice, "We could invest in our future."

Byron just turned to her and kissed her rather passionately and spun her around some.

"It's perfect, there's a big kitchen where we can make lots of food," he said tugging at her hair lightly.

It was exciting with a tingle down her spine when she got the promotion. From being a page to circulation was nice. However, now that she was almost done with grad school to oversee a department or at least work in the offices would be a change of pace. Then the new library branch on the other side of town and a grant to pay off school with it, well, it was worth taking.

"All you think about is food isn't it?" she said giggling.

"And you and baseball and babies and comics and graphic novels and my job…"

Charlotte just froze up hearing that as he just carried on talking about the things he thought about.

"Did you say babies?" she asked softly looking over her shoulder making sure that John and Rioko couldn't hear her.

"Well yea, we talked about having kids," he said softly pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I guess I've been thinking about it more. I can see us raising a baby there with a white picket fence," he said flushing a little but still had confidence in his voice.

"Really?" asked Charlotte looking around and trying to picture it herself. It was easy as she glanced at him.

"Really."

"So how many babies do you want? I'm not having eight like your mother Byron, this house only has four rooms besides ours. I'd like an extra room."

"Well I was thinking two one of each. We could get started right now."

"Byron not right now. I won't be able to fit my wedding dress."

"If we started right now, you'd be two months along."

"I couldn't enjoy the alcohol."

"True…"

She giggled forgetting that Mrs. and Mr. Kishi were in the next room packing or doing something. They were alone for now. Charlotte pressed her lips against his deeper than usual wrapping her arms around his. Byron had eagerly kissed her back before whispering. "I don't usually drink anyway."

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

Their wedding happens in the early evening, but Charlotte doesn't think about the time of day it happens. All her friends she and Byron had is here. For some reason a lot of their former babysitters come (Kristy Thomas is a very persuasive person). Nancy Dawes, a friend from the library and one of her bridesmaids, finds her the perfect dress. She could swear that Byron cried over her vows but he wouldn't admit to such an act.

"Hey," she said seeing him next to the cake gazing at the icing and the little bride and groom at the top.

"Hi," said Byron pulling her into a side hug, but a loving one kissing her cheek softly. "I can't wait for you to shove that into my mouth. Okay wait a second that sounded weird what I meant to say is…"

"I know what you meant," said Charlotte gazing at the white cake with the chocolate in the middle. "You know we have the rest of our lives to do it. We only do it once in front of everyone."

He laughed while she just smiled at him and brushed some hair away from his face. Byron had smoothly grazed his hand across her belly and then pulled her close. They knew what was coming next and that's what made their wedding day all the sweeter.

"Charlotte you need to throw your bouquet!" called Isabelle, a friend from her time at Stoneybrook University.

Her face turns red at the idea of throwing it at the single girls in the room in front of everyone. Then buries her face in Byron's chest. He rubs her back soothingly making her smile into his shoulder. Finally, she lets him go to throw the flowers into a small crowd gathered.

It soars and lands in Becca Ramsey's hands as if it was fate. Then dancing commences leaving Charlotte to find Byron talking with his father. Getting close he could hear him give advice like always being honest with each other.

"I'll leave you two to it," said John Pike.

Byron holds out his hand for her and head to the dance floor. Couples litter the dance floor and daughters with their dads by standing on their shoes. Lights twinkle above them while she rests her head on his chest. This was perfect.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

Charlotte Pike doesn't realize that time passes as fast as it does. Actually no, that sounds way too cliched even for her. They didn't waste any time trying for kids. She and Byron had discussed that. How many they would have, who would have which room, how soon it would be to take their child to Sea City. She's a planner and she likes knowing these things.

"You have the swim bag?" asked Byron kissing her cheek. "It is a necessity to have a beach bag at Sea City."

"As if I'd ever forget," she said adding the already packed back next to the other luggage in the foyer. Then called up the steps. "Gavin, Autumn, Amelia, do you have your bags?"

There's a rush of feet coming down the steps. Gavin the oldest at 6 skips steps before she sighed. He wasn't supposed to do that at all and she pulls him into a hug at the end of the steps anyway. He looked like a mini version of Byron but had her dimples. The twins four-year-old Autumn and Amelia slowly walk down the steps behind him, their long hair getting in their faces hiding bright blue eyes. She had packed their luggage, but they had packed their own bags of car ride games and activities.

"Are we going to see dolphins?" asked Gavin. "Mr. Barrett is teaching us about animals at school and we learned about under water animals."

"Awesome," said Charlotte glad to see that he liked learning. Even better that Buddy was his teacher, because Buddy Barrett had improved a lot at school and was good with one on one. "I think we might if we go out on a boat tour."

Helping Byron out the door with the luggage they take a moment for themselves. Between packing lunches, clothes, and getting up at six am. It's just the two of them making sure that they were ready to leave.

"I kind of wish we had a babysitter to get some alone time," said Byron teasingly plugging the address into his gps. A physical map out just in case.

"Too bad Laura is gone," she said almost wistfully. "Besides I don't want to miss out on their vacation time. I have my camera ready as back up when my phone dies. Besides I think we can make some time together."

"Is it bad that I find how prepared you are incredibly attractive."

Playfully she swatted his shoulder turning slightly red giggling. Then made sure that the snacks were secure and ready to go. The back doors open and Gavin climbs in behind them into the very back seat to lay down. Autumn and Amelia getting comfy in their own seats. She never saw herself as a mini van mom, but here they were in a gray Toyota ready to leave for the beach.

Gavin is lying in the back seat playing a game on whatever it is Byron bought him. The girls have their seat-belts on and sleeping on travel pillows. Charlotte tossed him a small blanket before covering them both, kissing their cheeks.

"To Sea City," he said getting in drivers' seat and waved an arm. "We gotta beat Margo there."

Rolling her eyes she looked back at the kids and smiled.

Yep, this is everything Charlotte and Byron Pike ever wanted.


	2. Byron

**Author's Note: Some of these moments or at least a reference were supposed to go into the short part in my reunion story. Instead it just spun out into a new chapter. This time the different memories are from Byron's point of view rather then Charlotte's. Hope you like it and please review?**

* * *

Byron Pike loves food. It was one of his favorite things in the world and he could remember nearly burning his father's daddy stew by turning the heat up once. In high school when he had options for different electives, he signed up for cooking. Byron made homemade everything, and his favorite is the meatballs and spaghetti sauce, peach cobbler, and many more.

Now he was rubbing his hands on his jeans. The judge tasting his entry submitted to a local baking contest. Next to him Charlotte gripped his hand and squeezed it. She was wearing his favorite denim jacket that smelled like him. Her shampoo smelled like vanilla and he was just thinking of his girlfriend seeing as it relaxed him. They nodded at him before walking away.

"I didn't win anything," he said flatly watching them leave and turned back to his oven.

"What? No, they loved that cinnamon apple cake," said Charlotte confidently reaching over and having him look at her. "They have to, it's one of my favorite things that you make."

"It's one of the best things you make," said Margo next to him. "Plus, we helped you with the powers of brother sister love and boyfriend girlfriend love."

Byron stifled a laugh before the judges called them up the makeshift stand. The four other contestants were watching each other wearily. That one team took this contest way too seriously. Instead he focused on his girlfriend once more while the names of the winners started to drop.

"And finally, the winner is Bryon Pike for his homemade cinnamon apple cake," said the principal of SHS. Mrs. Goode smiled at him while his jaw just dropped.

"I knew it," said Margo cheering.

Charlotte had thrown her arms around him and kissed him rather passionately in front of everyone. She normally wasn't the type to do that, but dang did it feel good.

They had separated and her face flushed bright red but smiled shyly at everyone. Then a check was thrusted in his hands. Something about his recipe being in a cookbook just made him smile. Wow, wow and waved to his parents and remaining siblings at home watching in the crowd.

"This is amazing,' said Margo. "How do we split the money?"

"We're all going to dinner at Rosebud's first," said Byron cheering and not letting go of Charlotte's hand. Her face pink but smiling all at the same time. It was great to feel like he was on top of the world.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

They get a puppy not too long after moving in together. They were both dog people and had pets growing up. Besides it would be great practice for any future children. It only made sense to get one together.

"So, no schnauzers or basset hounds since we've already had them before," said Charlotte looking over a website. "Hey, I found a quiz and took it suggesting that we get an English toy spaniel. Maybe we can get a regular size one? They're really cute!"

Curious he sat aside his paperwork and looked at the picture on the screen. "That's a lot of hair to groom."

"We keep it short then," she said. "I mean look at that little face."

"It says here that there's two types of spaniels, English and standard. If we find an ad or someone selling one, we should totally go and play with them," said Byron and then looked at the clock. "I'll go and start making dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs okay?"

"You know that's my favorite," she said kissing his cheek and then turned to her paperwork from the library.

A week later there was someone selling dogs in the nearby town of Mercer. Including the breed that they were looking for after looking at other options too. The ride there short for the most part the pair arguing about what the name was going to be. Byron insisting on the food theme that Charlotte had started naming Carrot.

The irritated looks on their faces melting away when they saw the different puppies. Several dogs had turned to them and started barking at them begging to be petted.

"They're adorable Byron, look at that one," she said picking up an all white dog into her arms. "Yes, you're so cute! How do we pick just one?"

"Maybe we could decide by seeing who manages to climb into the car first," he said.

"That might work," she said and tried it.

Nope followed by a few of their other methods, they just went over and talked to the couple that had put the puppies up for adoption. From his spot Byron watched the dogs as Charlotte talked to the pair. Apparently they were going to leave with their dog. Several people had come and gone. From his spot Byron watched as the puppies barked and merrily played with them.

Although there was two in the back that weren't s interested in them but watching them keenly. They weren't the smallest in the bunch just the quietest. One of them all black and the other white and reddish.

"What about those two in the back," he asked gesturing. "They are sweet and look I think the red haired one licked you."

Charlotte got down on her knees and started to play with them and Byron too. Smiling ate each other they knew which one they were going to pick and settled on the two colored one. Excited to have their dog another trip to the pet store was needed.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

Stoneybrook weather was as hot as ever and Byron Pike really wished that it was fall already. Stretching out at the booth at Friendly's, he looked at the menu while waiting for his fiancé. He glanced down and wondered what the best would be.

"You won't believe what happened," said Charlotte panting rushing up to him. "I don't have to pay student loans!"

Byron stared at her a bit stunned and looked confused for a second. That would be great if she didn't have to. "Huh?"

"You know the second library being built?" she asked. Byron nodded the local government had decided to open another branch in Stoneybrook. One in downtown and then one on the other side of town. Since the land that the original library sat on wouldn't be theirs if something happened to the library, they decided that they would own this one. Mrs. Kishi would still be her boss (sorta) though.

"Of course, it's all anyone talks about."

"They had enough money left over to give grants for library science degrees. I'm getting tuition reimbursement and they offered me department head," she said not even glancing over the menu. "They offered it to Tom Cates and Nancy Dawes too."

"That's great!" he said knowing how hard she worked in college

Squeezing her in a tight hug Charlotte kissed him. He had kissed her back just as passionately before pulling apart. They could save that for later. She was clearly happy with the promotion and now they were going to celebrate.

"That's awesome Char," he said putting his arm around her. "I'd say let's get dessert first."

Playfully she swatted his shoulder and instead of grabbing her own menu looked at his. This was just exciting. Her dark eyes sparkling clearly proud of herself.

"There is one downside," she said a bit casually. "It does mean that I can't really work anywhere else but Stoneybrook Library for the next decade or so."

Figures, there was always a twist or something. It was a way to guarantee employees which was smart. Her gaze watching him for a reaction, but Byron just smiled at her and tugged at her hair lovingly.

"I think it's great, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. What do you think about sharing that fried chicken meal?"

"You're okay having to stay here? Like I can't apply for other jobs if you ever wanted to move," said Charlotte biting her bottom lip. Byron didn't even look up from the menu taking all the food in. "Or…"

"Hey," he said gently leaning against her. "I'm committed to you and even if it means staying here forever, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yea and I think I found a way we can spend the extra money," he said knowing that half her school was already paid off with help from her parents. "What do you say to staying in a bed and breakfast instead of a hotel for the honeymoon? I heard I they have better food."

"Byron!" said Charlotte giggling, he loved her laugh and kissed her once more before putting in an order. He couldn't wait for their wedding thinking of everything that came next.

_BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC_

Byron loved to see her pregnant as weird as that sounded. Charlotte looked beautiful with a round stomach, the slight tint of red in her hair hit by the sun in just the right way, and his old jacket hanging off her shoulders. Her water breaks in the middle the night and Byron doesn't panic like he thought he would.

Instead he kisses her cheek and grabs the over night bag.

"It hurts," she said moaning a bit. "Why oh why did I let you do this to me?"

Her voice teasing but her face tense. "Here lean on me," he said offering his arm. "Think about it this way, we agreed on two kids. So, think about it being halfway over."

The way she laughed just made him smile and she just nodded. Then Charlotte grabbed his thermal shirt that he threw on and lets out a breath. Their son was going to be here soon, and she was going to be okay. He was positive that nothing was going to happen to her.

Narrowly avoiding a deer, they get to the hospital her contractions about seven minutes apart at this point.

"I want my mom," she said crying a little pulling him. "But don't leave me!"

Right that was the reason why cell phones were invented. He kissed her head softly and dialed Dr. and Mr. Johansson's house phone. Hopefully okay with being woken up at three am. They already know what to do saying that they were on their way before calling his own mother. She was coming too and Claire and Margo.

"Hey, look at me okay, I will be with you okay," said Byron and Charlotte nodding being checked into t the room. Her brown eyes blinking up at him and quick to make her smile made a small face. She giggled before whimpering in pain. "Remembered the name that we picked out?"

She nodded before they were wheeled away into the room.

Then the emergency cesarean happened Byron wouldn't leave, and she was trying not to panic. Time passed with him joking and making her feel better. His gaze never really straying from her and staying close until their son was brought into the world. His parents there, his younger sisters, her and parents being the first at the hospital.

"What's the name?" asked Dee Pike passing the baby to Charlotte's father.

"Gavin," said Charlotte starting to cry a little before kissing her. He had a son and they were parents now which is exactly how they wanted it.


End file.
